


Ёлка

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз наряжал ёлку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ёлка

\- Тебя ничего не смущает? – наконец-то спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз обернулся к нему и, улыбнувшись, вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- А меня должно что-то смущать? - Он покачнулся на стуле и, удерживая равновесие, схватился за еловую ветку. Уже висящие игрушки (ярко красные шары - покрытые, словно инеем, белым узором, - и большие серебристые шишки) звонко задрожали. Эрик приподнялся с кресла, но тут же опустился в него обратно, поняв, что Чарльз не свалится на пол вместе со стулом и елкой. Пол застилал мягкий ковер, с толстым ворсом, но все равно можно было сильно ушибиться.  
\- То, что я еврей, например.  
Эрик вздохнул. Он разъяснял очевидные истины человеку, который получил профессорскую степень и только играл в непонятливость.  
\- Я не заставляю тебя отмечать Рождество… - Чарльз вытянул шею, заглядывая в стоящую на полу картонную коробку, и из нее, прямо ему в руки, медленно выплыл шар, в этот раз синий, украшенной тонкой, как паутина, золотистой проволокой. – Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, – машинально ответил Эрик, а затем скривился и с презрением выплюнул: - Не заставляешь отмечать, но заставляешь изображать… рождественского деда.  
Ради этого нелепого вздора и позвал. Эрик надеялся, что Чарльз почувствует его раздражение или прочтет мысли, но тот, аккуратно вешая шар на ветку, спокойно сказал:  
\- Санту. Не наделяй это особым смыслом, просто отнесись к этому, как к замечательной возможности порадовать детей.  
Эрик хмыкнул и сделал медленный глоток мартини.  
Дети.  
Замечательная возможность.  
\- Мне обрадуются? В блаженном мире фантазий, в котором ты существуешь, обрадуются. А в паршивой реальности мы считаемся врагами, Чарльз Ксавьер. Ты забыл?  
Слова горчили на языке. Чарльз оглянулся через плечо и прищурился, и Эрик вспомнил, что бутылку мартини тот держал в доме из-за его дурацких вкусов.  
\- Тебя не узнают, - сухо сказал Чарльз и кивнул на коробку с елочными игрушками. Эрик достал из нее шар, красный с белый узором. – Спасибо, мой друг.  
\- Может, ты попросишь кого-нибудь другого. – «Другого дурака», подумал Эрик, надеясь, что достаточно громко. – Более подходящего на эту роль. У тебя должно быть много знакомых. – Он чувствовал злость и неловкость.  
Чарльз не ответил. Сжимая пальцами хрупкое стекло, он задумчиво смотрел на елку.  
\- И тебя не смущает, что некоторые твои дети выше тебя ростом, шире в плечах и уже давно не верят в сказки?  
Чарльз повесил шар на елку и спросил:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что синий шар здесь лишний? Может, оставить только красные и эти золотистые шишки?  
Будто бы его так волновали елочные игрушки. Понял, что Эрик разозлился, и решил закрыть тему с Сантой.  
Он одним глотком допил мартини и отставил бокал.  
\- А если я соглашусь?  
Чарльз снял с елки синий шар и только тогда переспросил:  
\- Изобразить Санта-Клауса?  
\- Да. Стать, - черт бы его подрал, - клоуном. Что я за это получу?  
Эрик ничего не просил даже тогда, когда год назад нашел и привел сюда мутанта с уникальной способностью к регенерации (без его согласия, но разве это имело значения, если Чарльз смог излечиться). Он зачем-то подчеркнул тогда, что это был не подарок, он никогда никому не дарит подарков, не делает ничего просто так.  
\- Ну, Чарльз, что?  
– Я сделаю что-нибудь для тебя. Все, что ты захочешь. – Чарльз внимательно смотрел на него сверху вниз. – Но это не должно касаться каких-то принципиальных вопросов… - со свойственным себе занудством добавил он.  
\- Понятно и так.  
– И плата должна быть соразмерна…  
\- Чарльз.  
«Все, что ты захочешь».  
Чего же он хотел от Чарльза – другого, не такого принципиального, как принять его сторону и признать его правоту. Нужно рассуждать разумно.  
\- Не очень-то большой выбор…  
\- Тебе нужно время подумать? - Чарльз погладил синий шар.  
Эрик сглотнул, когда подушечки пальцев обвели, лаская, золотистый металлический узор, и едва ли не до крови прикусил нижнюю губу, унимая – будто бы Чарльз провел по его, Эрика, коже, - мелкую дрожь.  
«Все, что ты захочешь».  
Эрик с трудом поднял на него взгляд. От чуть приоткрытых, затянутых поволокой, ярко голубых глаз стало еще хуже, и Эрик, наклонившись вперед, обхватил и с силой сжал колено, впился пальцами, больно - даже сквозь плотную ткань брюк.  
\- Подумать. Конечно, подумать. – Над чем, черт возьми, он собирался думать. – Я подумаю, Чарльз. - Найти что-нибудь неважное, более нейтральное, или сформулировать ответную услугу немного… вежливее и тактичнее, чем «хочу тебя отыметь, Чарльз Ксавьер», прямо сейчас, рядом с этой чертовой елкой, на этом чертовом полу.  
Он стиснул зубы и чуть не упустил момент, когда из пальцев Чарльза выскользнул синий шар. Медленно, осторожно, удивляясь собственной выдержке, за металлическое крепление Эрик вернул его в коробку, положил на остальные елочные игрушки, умудрившись ничего не разбить.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Чарльз, будто сегодня его зациклило на этом слове, словно не читал мыслей, еще не знал, чего Эрик от него хотел. И не выгнал из этого дома только из-за безупречного воспитания – кому сейчас оно было нужно.  
– Эрик… - не отрывая от него взгляда, начал Чарльз. Он сделал шаг вниз, вскрикнул и, удерживая равновесие, взмахнул руками. Подскочив, Эрик поймал его, крепко обнял за талию и плечи, опустился вместе с ним на ковер.  
\- Теперь можешь выгнать меня. - Эрик запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы Чарльза на затылке. – Но, конечно… сначала ты вежливо скажешь «спасибо»… - Возбуждение мешало дышать, стучало в висках, заглушая мысли. - Потом прикажешь… «Эрик, пока я не выжег тебе мозги»…  
Чарльз вздохнул, с силой дернулся, выпутал руку из объятий, обхватил Эрика за шею и притянул к себе.  
\- Заткнись, - Чарльз прошептал ему в губы и, не дав ответить, накрыл своими, уже мысленно, с пьянящей насмешкой, сказал «спасибо».  
Эрик целовал его грубо и жадно, слушая, что времени не так много, дети скоро вернутся, на диване разложена гирлянда, если скинуть на пол, запутается, а в спальню не получится подняться, только не сейчас. Заткнуть Чарльза было не так просто.  
Эрик нехотя оторвался от его губ. Приподнявшись и сев на колени, стащил свитер, в котором стало просто невозможно дышать.  
\- …и ты неправ, - Эрик услышал голос Чарльз, – все хотят верить в сказки…  
Эрик застыл. В самом деле. Все хотят верить в них. Дурацкая просьба совсем вылетела из головы. Он стиснул зубы, глядя, как Чарльз быстро стянул с себя рубашку и начал расстегивать ремень. Трахаться собирался, что ли, из-за… посчитал соразмерной платой… прочел мысли и решил…  
\- Эрик, – процедил сквозь зубы Чарльз. – Ни хрена не соразмерная, Эрик.  
Но все-таки читал мысли, и рассердился именно из-за того, что кто-то «прочел» его.  
\- Забудь о моей просьбе, - уже мягче сказал Чарльз. – Идея с Сантой была неудачной...  
\- Так и сделаю, - ответил Эрик. Он был признателен Чарльзу, что отрезвил.  
Отплатить если не за эту услугу, так за то, что Эрик – он никогда никому не дарит подарков - сделал для него год назад, но не назвал цену.  
Они сидели полураздетыми на ковре в центре гостиной и выглядели, пожалуй, глупо.  
Чарльз неожиданно поддался вперед - до того, как Эрик успел подняться на ноги, - провел ладонями по его обнаженным плечам, по шее - вверх, дотронулся указательными пальцами до висков, впустив в свои мысли. Чарльз был ему благодарен, и до сих пор не знал, чем ответить на такой – как бы ни отрицал – подарок. Желание обожгло, разлилось по крови хмельным огнем, настоящее; все прошлые сомнения казались Эрику нелепостью, и можно было кончить только от того, что Чарльз хотел его так же сильно.  
Ковер оказался не таким мягким, елка слишком близко к нему стояла, иголки кололи кожу, а пальцы Эрика, которые Чарльз облизывал, кстати, пахли полынью.  
\- Если здесь неудобно… - Они могли сразу подняться в спальню. Эрик не знал, хватит ли у него выдержки сделать это сейчас. Когда Чарльз только что выгибался под ним, вздрагивал и сам насаживался на его пальцы.  
\- Нет-нет, нормально, - Чарльз прикусил губу. – Не в спальню. Я постараюсь… больше не говорить.  
Он, правда, замолчал, но совсем не вовремя, задержав дыхание, напряженно нахмурившись и вцепившись в ворс ковра.  
\- Чарльз? – Внутри него было так тесно и так жарко, что Эрик не знал, сколько может еще не двигаться. – Больно?  
Чарльз медленно выдохнул, облизал губы; складка между его бровей разгладилась. Он покачал головой. Больше не болтал – ни вслух, ни мысленно, кусал свою ладонь и только тихо всхлипывал от жестких толчков.  
Уже после, наблюдая, как Чарльз аккуратно заправлял рубашку в брюки, Эрик настороженно спросил:  
\- Ответишь, почему нельзя было подняться в спальню? Что там у тебя?  
Чарльз усмехнулся и застегнул запонку.  
\- На кровати лежал подарок. Тебе. Я не успел его упаковать.  
Всего лишь из-за этого?  
Эрик хотел сказать какую-нибудь подходящую случаю колкость, но вспомнил, зачем сюда пришел. В кармане его пальто тоже лежал подарок - для Чарльза. Уходя, он собирался оставить этот сверток возле двери. С запиской: «Для профессора Ксавьера», но без подписи, чтобы Чарльз сломал себе голову, от кого.  
Эрик понадеялся, что думал сейчас не слишком громко, но судя по тому, как Чарльз кусал губы и старался на него не смотреть, - нет.


End file.
